The Black Order
by Happyteehee
Summary: Drabbles starring you/the reader and the cast of D.Gray-Man. Mostly Lavi-X-Reader romance and silliness.
1. Dangerous

**Hello, hello, hello, hello~! **  
**This is the first chapter of many (hopefully) and please be nice to me! I'm afraid some of the characters might be a little OOC, but hang in there! Like I mentioned in the summary, these will be drabbles, aka, really short stories, but I might make some of them a bit longer depending on the situation in the fic and such. **  
**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray -Man or you! **

* * *

"I think it's time to run now."

"What? No! Let's stay a little longer, it's like we're on an adventure or something."

"Seriously, Lavi, let's get out of here. I don't want to end up as chopped meat."

"Oh, relax will you?" the redhead whispered and rolled his eyes with a big goofy grin.

You knew from the start that this little idea of Lavi's would bring only pain and death,

but since you were such a curious being you couldn't help yourself.

"What are you two doing in my room? Is that my _hair_ you're holding?!"

Yep, bad idea.

* * *

**Yeah, messing with Panda's (or Kanda if you will) hair isn't really that clever, huh? But Lavi can be quite persuasive so it's no one's fault. *ahem*  
And if it wasn't that easy to figure out, you and Lavi snuck inside Kanda-Panda's room and tried to braid his hair. Again. For the milionth time. **  
**Anywhoo~, love to get some reviews from you guys! :D**

_**-Teehee~.**_


	2. Sleeping Beauty

**Lavi-kins~~~! Love that _usagi_! Really miss him, please come back soon! \_/**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own -Man or you!**

* * *

"I really love you, Lavi."

"..."

"You're the greatest man in the Order, nay! On Earth."

_Silence_.

"You smell like carrots."

_Silence_.

"I want to kiss your perfect lips and play with your beautiful fiery red hair."

A strange noise erupted from Lavi's mouth as he turned around in his bed, lying on his stomach. Drool ran down his chin as he chewed on an invisible carrot, at

least, that was what you believed. You sighed and rose from the bedside, and were about to leave when you heard a familiar voice call you,

"…I love you, too, silly girlie."

* * *

**This drabble was exactly 100 words, booyah! **  
**A-anyway *cough* I'd love to get a review so I know that somebody actually likes it, or if it's so bad that I should delete it. Either way, PLEASE REVIEW! It's so much fun when people do! (THAT RHYMED!)**

**-Teehee~.**


	3. The Boss' Sister

**Third chapter, enjoy!**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own -Man or you!**

* * *

Komui Lee laughed happily as he drank the coffee his younger sister had made him. You, on the other hand, waited for him to finish fawning over the black

beverage in the bunny cup and give you the report you had written for him back.

"Komui-san, can I please have the report back so I can return to the lab? Reever-san wants me to finish what _you_ assigned me to do."

"Ah~, but understand this, my dear [Name]-san," he rose from his chair and twirled around the desk with the coffee mug still in his hand, it was a miracle that

he didn't spill anything, "it's not such a big deal. You can work later, can't you? Go and find Lavi-kun, I'm sure that rabbit could use some company." He winked

at you and your eye twitched back,

"He's on a mission. A mission you, sir, sent him on. With Allen, Kuro-chan, Yuu and Lenalee."

He slapped his hand dramatically on his forehead as fake tears poured out of his eyes, "My sweet innocent Lenaleeee~! She's off with a gang of horrible men,

killing things~! How will she survive without me?!"

"Well, uh, she's _helping_ them killing the _Akuma_, Komui-san."

He ignored you and continued to wail for his sister who was lucky enough to actually leave this place now and then. You sighed and wished for the Exorcists to

come back so you didn't have to stay here listening to your boss whine and cry about his sister.


	4. Dining With A Monster

**Thanks to** _uniquemangalover_** for reviewing! :D It's really appreciated :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own -Man or you!**

* * *

You looked in awe as Allen gobbled down his several meals all at once. It didn't matter that you had known the boy for some time now; it still amazed you how

much that boy could eat. He gulped down every burger, every pizza slice, everything in a few seconds! The others had stopped paying attention to Allen's… way

of eating, so they chose to ignore the gulping and swallowing sounds and had conversations that didn't involve the eating white-haired boy.

"[Nickname], aren't you going to eat your food?" Lavi asked,

"Shh, I'm watching it eat…"

* * *

**So short... By the way, "it" is Allen in case you didn't catch that. ;3**

**-Teehee~.**


	5. Bowtie

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man or you!**

* * *

Kanda's eye twitched,

"Oi, stop looking at me like that."

"Why?"

"Because it's disturbing."

"But I've never seen you wear anything like that before. It suits you, though."

The samurai sighed and picked up a blue bowtie, "

"Oh my God! It's happening!"

"Shut up! It's just a stupid bowtie!"

You waved your hand,

"No, it's not silly nor stupid! It's a new style! Can I call you Doctor now?"**[1]**

"Oi, where are you, _baka usagi_?! Take your woman out of here!"

You quickly left his room as he grabbed for _Mugen_, you didn't need to be stabbed, not today, at least.

* * *

**[1]** - **A Doctor Who refrence, the 11th Doctor is known for his bowties.**

**Thanks again to uniquemangalover for reviewing, glad you liked the last chapter! :)**

**-Teehee~.**


	6. Closet

**Well, well, well, well! Lookie here, it seems to me the _baka usagi_ is gettin' some...**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man or you!**

* * *

"…Lavi…" you panted as the said redhead kissed and sucked on your neck. You gripped his black shirt tight and gasped. Lavi smirked into your neck,

"Not so loud, [Name], we don't want to be caught."

Your legs shook as his hands lightly squeezed your butt. You bit your bottom lip as he whispered in your ear,

"Good girl. Now, let's take this somewhere else, like in the closet."

He pulled you after your arm into the nearest closet and shut the door.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Lavi."

"Don't be."

"I couldn't help myself."

"I get it."

"Good thing it was only a dream, eh?" you said and laughed nervously.

* * *

**Ah~, it's nice to dream about Lavi. I mean, it _must_ be nice, ehehehe...**  
**Ahem...**

**-Teehee~.**


	7. Dripping

**Pointless drabble is pointless  
Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray - Man or you!**

* * *

"Damn it!" you yelled. A small drop of blood ran down your thumb and onto a piece of paper on your desk. Your face froze in a grimace as you stared at the red

liquid that slowly ran down the piece of paper. Of course, there wasn't really that much blood, but you saw it differently.

"[Name]-san, are you alright? Here." Reever walked up to you, took forth a napkin from his pocket, a _clean_ napkin he assured as he saw your eyes widen.

"Relax, it's just a cut. It will heal quickly."

"…what if it never stops bleeding, Reever-san?" He chuckled,

"Like I said, relax."

"It's just a cut, it's just a cut, it's just a cut…Right?"

"…Right."

You really didn't like seeing blood. Good thing you weren't an Excorcist.

* * *

**Blood, blood, blood, blood... I watched _The Shining_ last night :]**

**- Teehee~.**


	8. The Perfect Dress

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot!**

* * *

"What about this dress? Is it too short?" Lenalee asked you as she looked down. You narrowed your brows, leaned your head on your hand and sighed,

"Well, it's not too short, but the color is a bit…"

"Off?"

"Exactly! Maybe in black?" you said, Lenalee mouthed an 'O' and disappeared into her closet. A couple of clothes were thrown out the closet until an almost

mute 'hah' was heard from the closet.

"This one, then?" she asked, you sat up straight and said excitedly

"That's the one! That's the dress!"

The two of you, who were laughing, was interrupted by Komui who came in with a camera. When he left he had a broken camera.

* * *

**Hah! "When he left he had a broken camera" lol, kind of lame, I know, but back when I wrote it was funny...**

**-Teehee~.**


	9. Talented

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray - Man or you.**

* * *

"Hey, Panda, what are you doing in the science division?" you asked the taller male with a smile. He huffed and crossed his arms across his chest.

"I'm here to get _Mugen_, not to chat with you."

"Aw, that's cold of you, Yuu-chan."

"It's not Yuu, it's Kanda!"

"What, Panda?"

He was about to say something, but decided not to. Other scientists were looking at both of you, but they quickly looked away when Kanda started to scowl at all

of them. You raised your eyebrow; it was amazing how he could scowl at all of them in just a few seconds.

"You're so talented, Yuu-kun~."

"Shut up!"


	10. Gift?

**This chapter will be a bit longer since it's the 10th chapter and I love Lavi.**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray - Man or you.**

* * *

For a week now you had tried to keep away from a certain red-headed male Exorcist without success, of course. You had found a lot of new hiding places in case Komui made another failed robot-monster-thing, sadly; Lavi also found these hiding spots. And when he found you, you would always yelp. Poor Lavi didn't understand what was going on with you. He wondered if he had offended you in any way and he wanted to apologize. The problem was that he never got the chance because you kept running away from him. However, he had gone to two of the female Exorcists, Miranda Lotto and Lenalee Lee, for advice on what to do. Sure, Lavi was a smart lad, but understanding the female mind was tricky. Of course he could have asked Bookman about it, but then again; he wasn't supposed to have a heart or feelings.  
He leaned on the banister and drew his hand through his red hair. A loud and long sigh escaped his lips just when Lenalee walked behind him. He had failed to notice her, apparently, he was a bit startled. "  
"Sorry, you looked a little lost." She said smiling at him. He chuckled and smiled back,  
"It's fine, I'm just thinking."  
"Really? About what, or should I ask_ who_?" she nudged him lightly in the shoulder, making the smile on his face even bigger. Lenalee Lee wasn't a stupid girl, she had noticed certain "moments" between Lavi and you, but decided not to comment on it since, well, she didn't want to say anything impropriate.  
"Nothing in particular. Just…thinking, really. I'm the Bookman's successor, after all, Lenalee." He winked at her, she smiled in return.  
"Well, tell me if you think of something else, then, Lavi."  
"It's a promise." He waved at her as she left; she turned her head to look at him one last time. She was awfully curious and it didn't help when the red-head just smiled and winked at her.

"_Maybe I should trap her in her room or something?"_ he thought while he scratched his chin,  
"_I wonder how strong she is, maybe she'll throw me out of the window, or down the stairs. Maybe even call on Yuu and let him kill me?"_ he pondered. Lavi didn't get any answers to his questions, so instead he decided to take one last look in the science division in case you were there, though he didn't have his hopes up.

* * *

"Could you give me a hand with this, [Name]-san?" Johnny Gill asked you, he was almost impossible to see behind the stacks of books he was holding. You hurried over to the young man and grabbed a couple of the books and put them down on a desk nearby. Johnny nearly dropped the books he was holding, but luckily a pair of hands caught the falling books and the scientist before they could reach the floor.  
"Ah, Lavi!"

"_Oh no!"_ you thought and spun around, walking quickly away, but Lavi grabbed you by your wrist and dragged you after him. You felt your cheeks heat up and your palms became sweaty. It felt like your heart would jump out of your chest at any moment, which was strange considering you had spent a lot of time with him and he was always hugging you and cuddling you (even though you didn't want that _at that time_). Suddenly, Lavi stopped dead in his tracks making you bump into his broad back.

"Finally!" the red-head shouted and turned around to look at you who were dangerously red in the face. His eyebrow rose,  
"Something wrong? I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked with a worried look. You shook your head and waved your hands,  
"No, no, no! I-I-I just need to, um, be alone for a while."  
"…But you were in the science division?"  
"Um, yeah, because I block out everyone else when I'm working."  
"How come Johnny—"  
"I'm sorry!" you interrupted him, "I didn't mean to be cruel or anything, it's just that…"  
"It's just what?"  
"I'm…" He looked at you with his sparkling green eye with concern; it hurt you to see him like this.  
"I'm…a fool! Ahaha! I've been trying to make a gift for you, but it's been so difficult to make one because you pop out every time I think of something good." You put on the brightest smile that you could muster, but it only looked creepy.  
"…Right? I'm sorry, I guess?" he said eyeing you up and down with a small smile. You wiggled your eyebrows and said;  
"Well, maybe you should go so I can make that gift for you, eh?"

Lavi nodded and waved at you, he still looked a bit hurt, though, but you were doing this for his own good. He couldn't attach himself to you, and neither you to him. It would only hurt when the day where he left came. You sauntered down the hall, up the stairs and then into your room where you lied with your face down.  
"Oh shit!" you rose from the bed fast,  
"Now I have to make him a gift!"

* * *

**Seriously, [Name], get your priorities straight, will you? Damn you... Haha, joking. Sorry if this didn't make much sense, but the love will come. Some day, so bear with me! :)**

**-Teehee~.**

_PS: I've noticed that most of the words Kanda-Panda says are "Idiot" and "Shut up"... Is he too OOC? Please tell me what you think :D_


	11. Books & Bunnies

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man or you!**

* * *

"I can't wait to get my hands on the newest book by Francois Le Bouf!"[1] you said and jumped up and down. Lavi grinned at you from the couch he was

currently sitting in. The two of you were in the library, trying to find an interesting book to read. The both of you loved reading (one more than the other,

though), Lavi liked books filled with facts and history, while you preferred fantasy. [1]

"It will probably be good, but his writing style is getting kind of sloppy." Lavi said.

You gasped,

"Nuh-uh! He's the greatest author in the world, what he write makes actually a lot of sense, you know."

"A magical bunny makes sense?"

"…Shut up."

What else is there to say, you liked bunnies.

* * *

**Sorry for not posting these chapters earlier, I've been so busy with school lately, I'm soon done with 13 years of school! Ermagherd! Time sure flies! **

**[1] – I made him up, teehee~**  
**[2] – I don't know if he likes those kinds of books, but let's just say he does here, alright?**


	12. Tears of a Vamp

**I just realized that Lavi and you/the reader hasn't expressed any feelings for each other yet, but that will come soon enough! I just want them to be friends, awkward friends, first and then move on to be something more. Anyway, hang in there, guys! Lavi-love will come, and maybe some smut too, but I haven't decided on that yet. Wonder why I wrote that…?  
Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray- Man or you!**

* * *

While you were walking in the great halls of the Order you heard sniffling and sobs coming from one of corners. It seemed to be Alistair Krory, the vampire Exorcist

and your close friend. You hurried over to him and placed your hand on his back, stroking it lightly,

"What's wrong Kuro-chan? Did something happen?"

He quickly straightened up and wiped his tears with his jacket sleeve, he stuttered,

"Y-yes, I-I'm fine, thanks…"

You frowned,

"You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"M-maybe later, [Name]. Thanks again."

He walked quickly away, leaving you behind. You felt sorry for Krory; he was still in so much pain after losing Eliade. You didn't really have to ask why he was so

sad; you were just being polite to him. Everyone in the order knew of Krory's loss, but the all decided to leave it to rest until _he_ wanted to talk about it.

You sighed and continued walking back to the Science Division, trying not to think too much about Krory's pain.

* * *

**THIS TURNED INTO A REALLY ANGSTY ONE, DIDN'T IT? It was supposed to be short and sweet, but instead I turned it into something depressing. Sorry… But we all love Kuro-chan! Give him some love, too! :3**

**-Teehee~.**


	13. Hammertime

**Thanks to** _Whispers and Rain _**for reviewing so many times and to those who favorite and follow this story-thing. **  
**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray - Man or you. If I owned D. Gray - Man, Lavi would be back. T_T**

* * *

"I really wish I could fly like Lenalee…"

"Why?"

"Because it would be awesome, that's why, silly _usagi_."

"You're too afraid to sit on Big Hammer Little Hammer, what makes you think you would have been able to fly?"

"How can you even stair that thing? It's a hammer!"

"It's a great hammer! Greater than an average hammer! Plus, it extends at my will."

"Pfft! I can't even lift your hammer!"

"Would you two shut up! Hammers are stupid and _katana_'s are the best weapons!"

Lavi and you glared at the angry Kanda in front of you,

"Shut up, baldie." You and Lavi said in unison.

In the end, both of you were thankful for Lavi's hammer, for without it the two of you would probably have died at Kanda's blade.

* * *

**Lavi's hammer is great. :]**

**-Teehee~.**


	14. Komurin

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray - Man or you.**

* * *

"Chief, could you control your monster, please!" Reever yelled as Komurin VII danced around with a terrified Johnny. You hid under your desk with Lavi, none of

you wanted to help them catch Komurin; he might try to hug you again. His hugs weren't the good kind, more like the bone-crushing kind.

"Komuriiin~! Come back to daddy! Don't hurt little Johnny!"

"Little?!" Johnny Gill yelled from the clutches of Komurin VII.

"Well, you're shorter and smaller than me…"

"Chief!" every scientist yelled making Komui shrug and try once more to get the robot to put down Johnny.

"I'm so done with this place." You said with an expressionless face and hugged your knees as Lavi nudged you in the side with his trademark grin plastered on

his face.

* * *

**Poor Johnny-boy~, oh well, at least you're safe, teehee~**

**- Teehee~.**


	15. Visit

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray - Man or you.**

* * *

"Why can't Komui-san or Reever-san follow you around, Chief Bak-san?"

The man in question waved his hand, "It's more fun like this, no? Maybe we can go and have tea with the other excor-"

"Lenalee's not here today, she's on a mission."

"Wh-wh-what?! Ahaha, I-I wasn't going to- I didn't mean-" the man broke out in hives and fell to the floor. You sighed and lightly kicked him in the leg,

"Bak-san, do you want me to go and get Wong-san for you so he can carry you back to your room?"

Bak's answer was a couple of incomprehensible words. You had to wonder, why was it always you who had to deal with these sorts of things?

* * *

**Not pleased with this one, but I had to post something *sigh***

**-Teehee~.**


	16. Company

**Thanks for reviewing as always, W&R :D**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray - man or you.**

* * *

"What do you want?"

"Company…"

"Get it somewhere else, I'm busy."

"You're only meditating, besides; I can be quiet."

A loud humph echoed in the small room,

"Yeah, right. The day you stay quiet is the day Komui will admit he have a sister-complex."

"Oh, come on! Just let me stay for a little while. I think someone's stalking me, so the safest place would to be wherever you are – _here_."

Kanda sighed and let you stay at his place, at least for a while until your supposed stalker was at bay.

"Thanks, Kanda-Panda."

"Don't mention it."

* * *

**Who could be the stalker, hmm~?**

**-Teehee~.**


	17. Reading

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray - man or you.**

* * *

It was one of those days where you could just relax and lean back as Lavi read from one of his favorite books. Your head leaned comfortably against his shoulder;

you felt his chest rise and fall as he read every word in his serious voice.

Usually, he would make fun and strange voices, even though it was an informative book and not fiction, but not this time. This time he sounded more like a poet

than Lavi.

"Hey, are you sleeping?" he whispered in your ear, an hmm escaped your lips, you turned into an even more comfortable position. He smiled down at you and

continued to read to your sleeping form, not caring whether you listened or not. He liked these moments, the moments where you forgot to blush and run away.

* * *

**I want my own Lavi...**

**-Teehee~.**


	18. Careful

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray - Man or you.**

* * *

"God, I want to sleep! Why do _I _have to carry all of these things, I'm an Exorcist!"

"Exorcist or not, you're going to help me Lavi…Bookman(?) either you like it or not!"

"My last name isn't Bookman, I don't have a last name like you, [Name]."

"Whatever, just be careful with those, if you lose them the consequences will be dire."

"Yeah, right! I'm much more elegant than you I-Aaah!" before Bookman Jr. could finish, he was lying flat on his back with green liquid on his

shirt and pants. You couldn't help but laugh at him as he turned green like an ogre.

"Oh dear, it's _baka_ ogre!"

"Damn it, [Name]!"

* * *

**Baka-Lavi is love ;D **

**-Teehee~.**


	19. Fun, fun, fun

**I don't think I've thanked _Whispers and Rain _enough, but thank you for following this fic! :D And to everyone else, of course! You guys rock my sock**

**(I'm only wearing one at the moment, you see~)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray - Man or you~.**

* * *

Komui twirled around his desk as he repeated the dreaded word "_ball_" a bit too much to your and Kanda's liking.

"There will be punch, music, dancing and Lenalee in a dress! Kyaa~!"

"Did he just….?" You asked Kanda with a slightly disgusted face, he answered by making an even more disgusted face.

"It can't be that bad, guys! It might actually be fun~." Lavi chirped in with a grin, Allen nodded and said,

"Yeah, unless Komui makes some kind of monster again…" Allen said and shivered.

"I'm not looking forward to it."

"It's idiotic."

"Oh, you two are so silly~!"

"…What if this machine have three drills…?"

* * *

**The next chapter is going to be a _ball_, hahaha, geddit?! :D**

**-Teehee~.**


	20. The Ball

**Sorry for taking such along time uploading this chapter. I had it written for a while ago, but it was _so_ bad that I deleted it all and ended up with, well, this. **  
**I hope the waiting was worth it, I'm not that good at writing long chapters... Anyway, enjoy! :D**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray- Man or you! **

* * *

Scientists, finders and exorcists had all taken the night of to attend Komui's grand ball. Even the Asian branch had come to visit, to Komui's pleasure. Although, Lenalee was off-limits, especially to Bak Chan, who had a history with stalking the young Exorcist. Luckily for Komui, Lenalee was currently occupied dancing with Allen Walker, who happened to have what seemed like 5 left feet. You were standing by the punch along with Kanda and Krory; none of them were excited about this event. Kanda found it tedious while Krory felt extremely uncomfortable. You, on the other hand, had a blast! For the first time in months you had a day off and, even more important, there were alcohol there. Reever had sneaked in some vodka to put in the "adult punch", which you were allowed to drink. You clapped your hands together and skipped to the punch, your cheeks were red and a delightful buzz in your head.

"Isn't this just great!" you said and poured punch into a cup, "I mean, the ball thing is okay, I guess, but this is actually the first time in a really long time that everyone gets to just relax and not think about reports, experiments, missions and Akuma's. And there's the delicious beverage, too." You said happily and sipped the orange tasted punch with a hint of vodka. Well, maybe not just a _hint_.  
"What's so great about this big commotion, anyway? There's people everywhere…I can't see what's so great about that." Kanda said and snorted,  
"I-I think I'll go somewhere else…If you two would excuse me." Krory nearly ran away, he looked nauseous. You waved him off with a content smile on your face, for you the night was just starting.  
"Well, well, isn't this nice?" Lavi said, he came out of nowhere, startling Kanda.  
"Don't do that!" he growled, "Do you know how incredibly annoying that is?"  
"Yeah, it's pretty annoying, isn't it?" Lavi winked at the samurai who glared at him. You lightly punched Lavi in the shoulder and slurred,  
"You're one helluvah annoying rabbit, ya know~. Popping up like nothing's wrong, like 'cheerio, here am I, Lavi the Rabbit'!" you said and laughed in an obnoxious laughter. Kanda and Lavi exchanged worried looks, this was one of the reasons alcohol was banned at the Order. Most of the scientists never drank anything with alcohol, but when they did…Well, it wasn't pretty.  
"I think you've had enough. How many have you actually had?" Lavi asked and took the cup gently away from you who didn't pay attention to him; Kanda's hair had suddenly gotten really interesting.  
"I think it's her- hey!" he said and shooed your prying hands away, "I think she's had one drink. Stop it!" you giggled a maniacal laugh and slung your arms around Lavi's waist and nuzzled him while going 'mmm'.  
"Right…I'll take her to her room while you remove the punch, alright?" Kanda sighed heavily and gave the rabbit a quick nod as he grabbed the bowl with the "adult punch" and walked away with it. Lavi smiled down to the singing you and gently removed your arms around his waist. He picked you up bridal style and tried to be as discreet as possible (though that was difficult considering you were singing very loudly).

Lavi reached the door, lifted his leg and tried to open it, but before he could pull the handle down a familiar voice called out to him,  
"What are you doing, Lavi?"  
Lavi spun around, holding you still in his arms, with a terrified look on his face,  
"Old man?! Oh, I'm-I'm just, uh…"  
Bookman glared at him, he folded his arms across his chest,  
"I'm waiting."  
"Well...I'm just going to put her to bed, that's all." He said and tried his best to grin at the older man. Bookman hummed in response and walked back to the ballroom, but before Lavi walk out he said;  
"Don't do whatever you want to do. Do you get that?"  
"Yeah…I know."  
And with that, Bookman left him alone with you.

* * *

Lavi put you gently down on the bed; you giggled and kicked off your heels as you lied down on the bed. Lavi sighed and shook his head with a smile,  
"You're a lot more fun like this, you know."  
"Hey! I'm always fun, it's just you who can't tell," You said and rose from the bed, "the great Lavi doesn't get my humor, me; [Name] [Last Name], the greatest scientist in the world!"  
You yelled and fell down again in a fit of laughter. Lavi had never been this worried about you; you had always seemed so level-headed, so quiet. However, the [Name] in front of him now was so different, so much more _alive_. You closed your eyes and held the pillow you had just removed from under your head tightly to your chest. Lavi loved how your eyes glistened, sparkled and the way your [e/c] seemed to dance in the light from the candle that stood next to you on the nightstand. He plopped down beside you and smiled tentatively at your face that had regained its normal color. The alcohol seemed to wear off.  
"Lavi?" you said suddenly, surprising the young man,  
"Hm?" he hummed and lied down beside you,  
"Would you sleep next to me, just for tonight?"

This caught the red-head off guard; it was this Bookman had warned (maybe not warned) him about – to _not_ do what he wanted to do which was, at this moment, to lie next to you, possibly hold you and maybe even-  
"Eh, I'm sorry, [Name]. I really shouldn't, besides," he sat up, "if you had been completely sober you would have said something like 'a woman shouldn't lie in the same bed with a man she has no relations with'."  
"What, I would never say that…It's not like you're going to take an advantage of me, or are you"  
Lavi looked into your sparkling [e/c] and just for a moment he completely forgot what he was supposed to do; leave. Instead he pulled you up from your lying position so you sat up, he could tell you still weren't completely sober (even though you hadn't drunk more than a half glass, or cup), but he couldn't help himself anymore. He had to taste your lips and with that thought his lips melded with yours in a gentle kiss. His hand cupped your cheek, while your hand found its way to his fiery silky hair. He hadn't worn his bandana tonight; it seemed like a good idea not to. The two of you pulled apart, your eyes still closed while his one sparkling green eye studied you closely. Then he dipped down to catch your lips for the second time.

Nor Lavi or you knew that there was someone standing by the door, looking at the two of you.

* * *

**Oooh~, who could be watching you two, hm~?**  
**Sorry if the ending was a bit abrupt, but it will all be explained in the next chapters ;D**

**-Teehee~**.


	21. Kanda-Panda

**Here's another chap, just because!**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray- Man or you.**

* * *

Kanda raised Mugen; he gritted his teeth as he thrust it into a doll with bunny ears repeatedly until there was nothing left but the head. He swiftly chopped the

ears of in one motion, leaving you amazed. You clapped your hands together with your mouth agape.

"Amazing, Yuu, but what's up with the strange ears?"

"Nothing, just practicing."

"For what?"

"That's none of your business." he said sharply, and picked up the head only to throw it away. You wondered if the quiet Kanda knew something that he

shouldn't have known. You hoped you were wrong.

* * *

**Ooh~, Kanda-Panda knows something...**

**-Teehee~.**


	22. Needles

**This happened before the ball, FYI ;)**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray - Man or you!**

* * *

It was Bookman's idea to give you acupuncture because of your strained back, carrying heavy boxes filled with all kinds of potions and supposed "vitamins"

wasn't good for your back at all.

"Just lie down here, Lady [Name], and I'll come back with the oil." He said and left the room.

You undressed and lied down on the massaging table he had prepared.

"Psst! Oi, [Name]!" You turned your head trying to find the person behind the voice; you turned your head towards the door and saw red.

"Lavi?"

"Hi~, I asked Bookman if I could do it instead, he said I couahh-"

"Get out, _baka_-Lavi!"

* * *

**Couldn't help myself, I had to upload another chapter, gah!**

**-Teehee~.**


	23. Bet

**BEFORE THE BALL, just to let ya know ;D**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray- Man or you**

* * *

No matter what, you still got all tingly watching Lavi fight, especially when he made his hammer grow. It left some pretty dirty thoughts even though the timing

wasn't all that good. Luckily, he wasn't fighting an Akuma, he was training with Krory.

Lenalee sat down beside you and nudged you lightly in the shoulder with her own,

"Oh~, shouldn't you be working on…that thing?"

You sighed, "I had to have a break, and your brother is being such a pain in the ass."

This time Lenalee was the one who sighed, "Yeah, I know he can be sometimes."

You two shared a laugh and continued to watch the fight.

"I bet 20 gills on Krory-kins~!"

"You're on, [Name]!"

"Hey! Why aren't you betting on me, [Name]?!"


	24. Timcanpy

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray- Man**

* * *

"He's been acting really weird lately; I don't know what's wrong with him. Poor Timcanpy..."

Allen looked fondly at his golden golem **[1] **and patted it. Timcanpy answered by nibbling his finger,

"He does seem a little out of it, actually. Hmm," you said and scratched the back of your head, "he's not like any other golem so it's hard to tell exactly what's

wrong with him. But I'm sure he'll be fine, it's Tim, after all."

Timcanpy stopped nibbling on Allen's finger and flew up and settled on your head. The golden golem sighed and seemed to be asleep.

"If that's what you want, Tim, I'll let you stay here with [Name]-san, as long as it's okay with her."

You smiled and waved the younger boy off.

"You have to be nice now; I need to finish these reports so I can give them to the airhead of a Chief."

Timcanpy made himself comfortable atop of your head and fell silent, making you smile.

* * *

**[1] - this made me laugh more than it should**

**-Teehee~.**


	25. Sneaking Around

**WHY CAN'T I TRAVEL THE UNIVERSE LIKE DOCTOR WHO?! IT'S NOT FAIR! : (**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM or you.**

* * *

Sneaking around was exciting, at least it was the first week. Then, it got boring and slightly irritating. Still, you got to kiss Lavi, not that many got to do that.

"Come here." He said and pulled you in for a passionate kiss. You entwined your fingers in his fiery hair, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. He smirked into the

kiss and placed his hands on your butt, making you gasp. Unfortunately, Komui had come back and was now looking at the both of you with an indifferent

expression.

"It seems like you got a rabbit stuck to your butt, [Name]-chan." He said and sipped his coffee.


	26. Stare

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray - Man or you.**

* * *

"He's staring~."

"No, he's just looking in this direction, that's all."

"Rrright~, _staring_."

"Oh, come on, Lavi! It's Kanda, why would he be star- oh, okay. I get it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," you said and waved at the glaring Kanda who turned his head, "he's been telling me to be careful when it comes to you."

"Maybe he thinks I'm too strong or manly for you."

The whole cafeteria turned their heads as they heard your loud laugh, it sounded like a seal got slaughtered. Lavi, on the other hand, had walked off. He _was_

manly _and_ strong, it was just you who didn't understand it. Yeah, that was it. He was tough, tougher than Kanda, at least (who smirked evilly at him).

* * *

**Hahaha, I don't know why I'm laughing right now, help...**


	27. Sushi

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray - Man or you.**

* * *

"So where are we going?" an annoyed Kanda asked,

"Just a little place I know, you'll like it, I swear." You said with a big grin as you pulled on his arm to move faster.

"Tch!"

After walking 10 minutes down a dark and wet street (in the middle of the night, by the way) the two of you stopped in front of a sushi restaurant.

"Here we are! I thought you'd like to eat somewhere else than the cafeteria and then I found this place a couple of days ago, so," you turned to look at the

samurai, who looked surprised, "I thought I'd bring you here. So, do you want to eat here? Does that sound like a good idea, Kanda-Panda?"

"…Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

* * *

**Aw, this was so terrible : ) *jumps off a cliff***

**-Teehee~.**


	28. Awkward

**Sorry for not uploading yesterday, but I've been so busy with school. It's not long until the exams and I'm just so frustrated 'cause the teachers are all like: "You have to study, you have to do your homework, oh; and here's six presentations for you in one week and there might be three more next week, as well!" BAH!****-_-  
Plus, IT'S HOCKEY! CHAMPIONSHIP! .GOD! Okay, that got nothing to do with me not uploading, but hey! Hockey is the best. Period.**  
**  
Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray - Man or you, if I did...Then you'd know and Lavi, Tyki and Kanda would be in my bed. Chained to it, actually. Lol, jk. Maybe not. **

* * *

You were straddling his hips while pecking Lavi's lips, both were giggling and chuckling as you kissed. Lavi placed his hands on your hips with a firm grip making

you gasp and giggle more. On the other couch (you were in the library, your favorite place to…_get close_) a person coughed loudly.

"Could you do that somewhere else, please? It's, it's, it's awkward." The British boy said with a scowl, his cheeks were pink, too.

"Oh, relax, Allen~. We're just having fun." Lavi said and dove in for another kiss. The British boy humphed and walked out, leaving you two alone.

* * *

**Allen was in the way...He had to leave ._.**

**-Teehee~.**

_PS: Thanks for following and favoriting this fic, it makes me really happy! SO thanks a lot, you guys! :D_


	29. Let's get physical or not

**I KNOW! It's been so long, been too long and I'm sorry! I can't and I don't really want to explain all the reasons why I haven't been able to upload any chapters for a while, cause I just can't. All I can say is that I've been feeling very low. Luckily, I'm not feeling that low at the moment so I got time to write this little thing for you wonderful readers, you are the best! **  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Man or you.**

* * *

It felt like ages ago since you and Lavi had been on a mission together, so when Komui presented the two of you your mission you accepted it with glee. Everything felt

great, it was just you and Lavi in the French country side…and the potentially dangerous Akuma that frightened and killed the inhabitants.

"Think about it, just you and me," you said as your hand locked with Lavi's and smiled up at him. He on the other hand scratched his head sheepishly with a small

smile.

"Actually," he began slowly and started to walk a little faster, making you fall behind him as you walked down the train platform, "Bookman will join us."

"What?!" you gasped disappointedly, "I thought it was going to be just us?"You pouted and thought of the ways Bookman would ruin your sweet and precious moments

with Lavi.

"And here I thought we would finally be able to sleep together…" you said sadly as you walked by the red-headed teenaged boy whose face had gone completely red.

"E-excuse me, what did you just say?!"

You smirked, if you weren't going to have fun _physically _with Lavi, you could always torment him _mentally_.

* * *

**_Ahaha...wow, that was not that good. It's just that I needed to upload something and thank you so much again to those who actually like reading this fic, it means a lot to me! It really does! The 30th and last chapter will be uploaded either tomorrow or on tuesday, depending on how busy I will be. Anyway, thanks a hundred times more for your patience 3_**

**_- Teehee~._**


End file.
